Many salves are available on the market sometimes in semi-viscous form or even liquid form for rubbing over body portions to relieve aches and pains. Usually the salve is applied by using a cotton swab or gauze pad and simply manually rubbing the medicant into the pores of the skin on the body portion afflicted. The medicant itself often provides a soothing effect and the effect of heating the area involved.
Further, applicators are provided to assuage aches and pains by heat or massage. However, heat is not retained in the vicinity of an area to be massaged.